thechristianfursonafandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Job (Paw Patrol Version)
Summary When Chase got hurt, he dosen't know why he suffered. So, Ryder tells him and Skye a story from the Bible about a decent man who finds himself in a chain of misfortunes. Characters * Chase * Marshall * Zuma * Ryder * Rubble * Skye * Rocky * Everest ** ~Characters in Story~ ** Chase as Job ** Skye as Job's Wife ** Mayor Humdinger as Satan ** Everest as Servant 1 ** Tracker as Servant 2 ** Arrby as Servant 3 ** Sweetie as Servant 4 ** Rocky, Marshall and Rubble as Eliphaz, Bildad and Zophar Story (Skye is taking a nap under a tree.) (Rocky runs up to Skye, looking a bit worried.) Rocky: "Shakes Skye" Skye, wake up! Skye: "Wakes up" Wha-what is it? Rocky: It's Chase! He'd hurt his paw! Skye: What?! (She runs into the Lookout, with Rocky following behind.) (When she came into the lobby, Skye went into shock at a horrible sight.) (Lying on a pillow is Chase with his front right paw all bandaged up.) Skye: Chase, what happened? Chase: Well, I was at the pup-park, running around the track and all of a sudden, I tripped and hit my paw against a rock. Skye: Oh. (Ryder walks into the lobby, holding the Bible in his hands.) Skye: Chase, why did this happened? Chase: I don't know. Why am I suffering? Ryder: You know Chase there is something you should know. Chase: What? Ryder: Well, the answer is in here. "Points to the Bible" (Ryder sits next to Chase and Skye sat down next to Ryder as he opens the Bible and turns the pages to a book called "The Book of Job".) Skye: The Book of Job? Chase: Ryder, I've never heard of this book before. Ryder: I think you might learn something from Job. (The camera then fades into the story and it begins.) Ryder: "Reading" There's a man who lived in the land of Uz and his name was Job. (We see an adult German shepherd, who is Chase, wearing a blue robe.) Ryder: "Reading" Job owned hundreds of oxen, donkeys, sheep and camels. Outside his house, Job grows lots of grain and veggies. Job had a great wife and beautiful sons and daughters. (Switch to Heaven where God is with his angels.) Ryder: "Reading" But in Heaven, God is holding court with the sons of God when he got a surprising visitor. (A demon, resembling Mayor Humdinger, approched God.) God: Where have you come from? Satan (Mayor Humdinger): I have been patroling the earth, watching everything that's going on. God: What do you think of my servant Chase? No one on earth is like him. He is a truly good person, who respects me and refuses to do evil. Satan (Mayor Humdinger): Yes,... but Chase has good reason to fear God. "Makes an image of Chase" You have always put a wall of protection around him and his home and his property. You have made prosper in everything he does. Look how rich he is! But reach out and take away everything he has,... "Fades the image away" and he will surely curse you to your face! God: All right, you may test him. Do whatever you want with everything he possesses, but do not harm him physically. (With that, Satan disappears in a puff of black smoke.) (Switch to Chase and Skye near the house.) Ryder: "Reading" Job was outside when he heard a voice. Voice: Master! Master! (Chase turned to see Everest, one of his servants, came running to him.) Chase: What is it? What is happening?! Everest: The oxen were plowing and the donkeys feeding beside them, when the Sabeans raided them and took them away. "Falls to her knees" Indeed they have killed the servants with the edge of the sword and I alone have escaped to tell you! TBC Category:Retellings Category:Stories Category:Paw Patrol fanfics